Ron
is a kaiju of the TV series, Ultraman Leo and the pet of Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 10. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 8 ~ 57 m *Weight: 2,000 ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Planet L77 History Ultraman Leo Long ago when Planet L77 was intact, Ultraman Leo once used to have a pet known as Ron, a tiny purple lizard-like creature whom he used to play with day-in and day-out. That was, until L77's eventually destruction by the Alien Magma, where both Ultra and monster were separated. Leo headed to Earth to save Ultraseven from Alien Magma, while Ron wandered through space, where he became a giant monster, crazed with a thirst for magma. Sometime later, Ron came to earth in a burning comet and immediately began to rampage looking for magma to feed on, prompting MAC into taking action against the monster. When Gen recognized Ron after briefly battling the monster, he went into a trance-like state reminiscing of their past, completely forgetting about the fact that Ron had torched the engine of their ship with his Fire, causing it to veer out of control and crash. Luckily, Gen was able to escape by ejecting at the last second, but Ron however burrowed away, and Gen is scornfully scolded by the other angry MAC members. The next day, Ron emerged from the side of a volcano, a long and strenuous battle ensured between MAC and the monster until Gen as Ultraman Leo appeared. Ultraman Leo convinced Ron to leave Earth peacefully and find a new home so that way no harm could come to either Ron or humanity. However, the magma-crazed monster attacked his owner, hoping to feed on more magma instead. Leo fought back for a while against Ron until the monster became dazed after several blows to the head. Leo then approached Ron, placed his hand on his head, and introduced his Calming Ray ability on Ron, regaining Ron’s memory and control. Ultraman Leo used the ray again and shrunk Ron down; back to his original form. Then after sealing Ron inside of the green gem inside his head, Ultraman Leo flew away. It was later revealed that Leo gave Ron his own disguise in the form of a dog. Trivia *Ron has a reused Rodan roar. *Ron is the first kaiju whose life was spared by Ultraman Leo. *Ron is one of three monsters who would act as a pet for an Ultra, the others being Rabbidog and Guarde. **Ron and Guarde also share a similarity, in that they take the form of dogs. Guarde has a dog as his host, while Leo gives Ron a canine disguise. *Despite being a "good" monster, Ron is mentioned as being one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. **This is most likely because his monster form was destroyed. *On Planet L77, it was revealed that Ron's species are space moles and considered as pests by Leo's kind. However, it's possible that Leo simply never treated Ron as a hostile and instead adopted it. Powers and Weapons *Space Travel: Ron can travel through space by encasing himself inside a burning comet. *Fire Stream: Ron can exhale a stream of fire from his mouth. *Tail Flame: Ron can emit a stream of fire out of the tip of his tail. *Lasers: Ron can fire a laser from his eyes. *Energy Darts: Ron can fire a succession of energy darts from the tip of his tail. *Burrowing: Ron can burrow at medium speeds underground. *Prehensile Tail: Ron's tail can be used to constrict enemies. Gallery Leo & Ron in L77.png|Leo & Ron in L77 Leo & Ron must fight each other.png RON I.jpg Ron-0.jpg Gen (Leo) & the dog (Ron).png|Gen Ohtori (Ultraman Leo) & the dog (Ron) Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju